Blined By Love
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: Who is this Andrew guy? Why is Kari acting hateful? What is with T.K.? Will Kari and T.K. end up together? Will T.K. help Kari? Read and find out. KxT R
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded By Love**

Bye Tai! Called Kari as she walked out the door.

Bye Kari see you at lunch. Said Tai

Kari was walking to school when Yolei comes running up to her.

Hey Kari.

Hey Yolei.

As they started walking together

Did you hear? Asked Yolei

Hear what? Asked Kari

Well I heard…

Hey Kari. Hey Yolei. Said Ken as he was running up to them.

Ken what are you doing here? Asked Kari

Didn't you hear? Asked Ken

Hear what? Asked Kari

I'm going to school with you guys now. Said Ken

Really? That's great. Said Kari

That's what I was trying tell you. Said Yolei

Sorry Yolei. Said Kari looking a bit sleepily

It's ok. Kari. Said Yolei

Kari are you ok? Asked Ken

Yeah I'm fine. Said Kari

You sure. Asked Yolei

Yeah. Said Kari

Hey guys. Said Davis running up to them with Cody

Hey Davis. Hey Cody. Said Yolei

Well Davis it looks like we are going to be teammates. Said Ken

Yeah it does. Said Davis

Kari starts to walk on ahead of them

What's up with Kari today? Asked Cody looking at the way Kari went

I don't know. Said Yolei

I asked her, but she said she was fine. Said Ken

Kari's not feeling well, maybe I can help. Said Davis

Yeah, sure Davis. Said Yolei

Maybe Tai knows. Said Ken

We can talk to him before lunch. Said Cody

What would Tai know? Asked Davis

They looked at him like he was stupid.

What? Asked Davis looking at them

**With T.K.**

Bye Mom. Said T.K. as he walked out the door.

Hey T.K. Said Matt pulling up in his new car

Hey Matt. Said T.K. walking to the car

Need a ride? Asked Matt

Sure. Said T.K.

Is something wrong lil bro? Asked Matt

Nothing. Why? Asked T.K.

You're not yourself. Said Matt

Yeah. Its just girls. Said T.K.  
What about them? Asked Matt

I just don't get them. Said T.K.

What don't you get about them? Asked Matt

Matt do you have a girlfriend? Asked T.K.

Yeah, I do. Why does it matter? Asked Matt

It's nothing. Said T.K.

Do you? Asked Matt sheepishly

Yeah I do. Said T.K. blushing a little

So you finally got together with Kari. Said Matt

Matt, Matt it's not Kari. Said T.K.

What! Bro you have to be kidding me. Said Matt

I'm not Matt. Said T.K.

T.K. what are you talking about? Asked Matt

I'm not kidding I'm not really dating Kari. Said T.K.

Really? Asked Matt

Yeah, why did you think that I was? Asked T.K.

Because you two like each other. Everyone can see it. Said Matt

**With Kari**

Kari wait up. Yelled Ken as he ran up to her not noticing a boy standing next to her that is 5'6" tall, very muscular, with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a muscle shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

WHAT! Snapped Kari

Are you ok? Asked ken eyeing this boy suspiciously

She's fine. Said Andrew

Look I didn't ask you. I asked Kari. Said Ken looking back at Kari

I'm fine now leave us alone. Stated an angry Kari getting Yolei, Davis, and Cody's attention who were walking up to Ken. At the same time getting Matt, T.K., Tai, and Sora's attention who were getting out of their cars.

Come on Kari let's go. Said Andrew as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her away surprising all of them especially Tai.

Ken what was that about? Asked Tai

I don't know, I just asked her if she was ok, and he answered for her. Then she said that. Said Ken

**With Andrew And Kari**

WHO WAS THAT? Asked Andrew pushing her up against the wall

Just a friend, that's it. Said Kari

LIAR! Yelled Andrew as he slapped her

It's true he's just a friend that's it. Said Kari

* * *

**whats going on with Kari and Andrew? why did Andrew slap Kari? who is T.K.'s girlfriend? and Matt's? R&R**


	2. Andrew

**Back With The Others**

"T.K. What do you know about this?" Asked Tai

"That was Andrew, her boyfriend. I found out that she is not Kari anymore." Said T.K. looking sad

"What do you mean she's not Kari anymore?" Asked Sora

"Of course she's Kari." Said Tai

"Tai she's not the same anymore." Said Matt

"She's darker, colder, she doesn't care anymore, and she's angry and hateful. I try and talk to her, but then she blow's me off or she say's something hateful." Said T.K.

"NO! THAT'S NOT MY KARI YOU MUST BE TALKING ABOUT CAUSE THAT'S NOT MY LITTLE SISTER." Yelled Tai not wanting to believe it

"TAI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF." Said Sora

"I hate to say it, but it is true." Said T.K.

"You mean like I used to be?" Asked Ken

"Yeah just like that but you were better than her." Said T.K.

"I want to know more about this guy, Andrew." Said Matt

"I don't know much about him other than he's 2 years older than her and hi is on the bad side." Said T.K.

"What!" Said Matt and Tai together

"2 years older, there is no way I am going to let my little sister date him. Said Tai

And who knows if he does drug or if he drinks." Said Matt

"We can ask Izzy to see what he can find out about him." Said Sora

"Yeah that's a good idea." Said Matt

"I could help." Said Ken

" That's a good idea." Said Yolei

"Yeah Izzy and Ken can work together, and check him out." Said Cody

"T.K. is there anything else?" Asked Davis

"T.K. there you are." Said Christy running up to them

"Hey Christy." Said T.K. smiling at her

"T.K. do you know anything else?" Asked Davis

"About what?" Asked T.K.

"Kari." Said Yolei

"What about that bitch?" Asked Christy

"Hey that's my sister." Yelled Tai

"I can see I am not wanted here, I'll see you in class sweetie." Said Christy and with that she walked away.

"T.K.?' Said Matt

"What?" Asked T.K.

"How could you let someone say that about Kari?" Said Sora

"She's not just someone she is my girlfriend." Said T.K.

"WHAT." Yelled Matt, Tai, and Sora

**Back With Andrew And Kari**

Andrew and Kari walk to the back of the school.

"Andrew what's wrong?" Asked Kari

"Nothing." Said Andrew pulling out some pot

"Can I have one?" Asked Kari

"Sure." Said Andrew handing her one

"Thanks." Said Kari putting it in her mouth

**With Matt And T.K.**

"T.K. I can't believe you". Said Matt angrily

"What did I do?" Asked T.K.

"You let your girlfriend call you're best friend a bitch." Said Matt

"Matt, Kari isn't nice anymore, Christy tries and Kari is just mean to her." Said T.K.

"Look T.K. you're Kari's best friend you need to stand up to you're girlfriend. I know if it were you she would do the same for you. You need to help her even if she doesn't want it. You might just find out why she is like this." With that Matt walked away

**Back With Kari And Andrew**

"Want another one?" Asked Andrew sitting on the ground

"Sure. I just wish I had a beer." Said Kari taking another one

**In The First Class**

"T.K. do you see Kari?" Asked Yolei who was sitting across from him

"No. I haven't." Said T.K.

"It's not like her to skip class." Said Cody sitting across from Yolei

"Yeah I know." Said T.K. worrying but trying not to show it

T**.K's Point OF View**

"Where is she? There is something not right about that guy. Matt is right I should stand up for Kari. She would if it were I. I should go look for her. Then I would get in trouble. Plus Christina is in here and I don't want to try to explain it all to her. Tai has a right to act like he did. I would do the same thing if I were Tai."

**Normal POV**

"Miss Applebee I don't feel so good, may I leave?" Asked T.K.

"Yes you may go." Said Miss Applebee

T.K. got his stuff and left the room, walking down the hall and looking for Kari when he sees some of Andrew's friends.

"Hey." Said T.K.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the guys

"I'm one of Kari's friends."

"What's your name?" Asked another guy

"T.K. I was hoping you would know where I can find Kari." Said T.K.

"Like I would tell you." Said another guy

"She's out back with Andrew." Said a different guy

"Thanks." Said T.K. as he ran out back

"This is so much fun." Said Kari laughing

"I know." Said Andrew

"I hope nobody comes back here." Said Kari

"Don't worry no one knows we are out except for my friends, and they wouldn't tell." Said Andrew

"Good." Said Kari

"Kari what are you doing?" Asked T.K. walking over to them

* * *

**oh no. what will T.K. say? will he yell at her? will he tell Matt and Tai? what will Andrew do? will T.K. stand up for Kari against Christy? why does Christy hate Kari? what will Matt and Tai do if T.K. tells them? keep reading to find out. R&R if you want me to keep writing this story or any of my stories Review.**


	3. KARI?

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kari

"Looking for you." Said T.K.

"Why?" Asked Kari putting the joint back in her mouth.

"Cause I was worried, you weren't in class." Said T.K.

"Just get lost little boy." Said Andrew

"Stay out of it Andrew." Said a mad T.K.

"Why should I?" Asked Andrew

"Because, this has nothing to do with you." Said T.T.

"You are so wrong." Said Andrew

"Why is that?" Asked T.K.

"Because, she's my girlfriend." Said Andrew

"So she's my best friend." Said T.K.

"She doesn't want to be around you." Said Andrew getting mad.

"Let's ask her." Said T.K.

"Fine." Said Andrew looking at her.

"T.K., get lost." Said Kari

"Fine." Said T.K. walking away angry.

"Good Girl." Said Andrew

**With Matt and Tai**

"Matt I just can't believe it." said Tai walking down the hall.

"I know man but we have to." Said Matt

"Yeah, I just don't like this." Said Tai

"I talked to T.K." Said Matt

"And?" asked Tai

"I told him he needed to stand up to his girlfriend for Kari, she'd do it for him, he needed to help her even if she did not want it. And that he might find out why she's like this." Said Matt

"She's to far gone though." Said T.K. walking over to them.

"T.K. what are you doing out here?" Asked Tai

"You should be in class." said Matt

"I know I should be, I was looking for Kari." Said T.K.

"Did you find her?" Asked Matt

"Wasn't Kari in Class?" asked Tai

"No she wasn't and I did find her, boy did I find her." said T.K.

"Where is she?" asked Tai

"Outside with Andrew smoking pot." said T.K.

"WHAT!" yelled Matt and Tai together.

"Yeah, I know," said T.K.

" I can't believe this." Said Tai

"You ok bro?" Asked Matt

**Back With Andrew and Kari**

"HOW IN THE HELL DID HE FIND US? Asked Andrew

"I don't know." Said Kari

"YES YOU DO!" Andrew said as he slapped her so hard that she fell down and her lip was bleeding.

"Andrew I didn't tell him." Exclaimed Kari looking up at him.

"YES YOU DID!" Yelled Andrew as he kicked her.

"Andrew, please stop." Asked Kari

"YOU TOLD HIM." Yelled Andrew

"No, Andrew I didn't." Said Kari

"THEN HOW DID HE KNOW?" Asked Andrew

"I don't know, maybe your friends." Said Kari

"THEY WOULD NEVER TELL!" Yelled Andrew

"I really don't know." Said Kari as he stops.

"Go get cleaned up." Said Andrew as he walked away.

**With Matt, Tai and T.K.**

"But I will tell you one thing." Said T.K.

"Whats that?" Asked Tai

"It looked like she was slapped." Said T.K.

"What." Said Tai

"Yeah." Said T.K.

"I'll kill who ever did it." Said Tai

"I think I know who." Said T.K.

"Who?" Asked Matt

"Andrew." Said T.K.

"Why do you think that T.K.? Asked Matt

"Because, it wouldn't be the first time I have seen her hurt." Said T.K.

"You mean this has happened before? Asked Tai

"Yeah, sometimes it's worse." Said T.K.

"Does she say anything about it?" Asked Matt

"She says that she fell." Said T.K.

"That's all she says about it?" Asked Tai

"Yeah, and as I was walking away I heard him say, "Good girl." Said T.K.

"I bet she might not have wanted you to leave." Said Matt

"Yeah, but he sure did." Said Tai

"I don't think so you guys." Said T.K.

"This is Kari we are talking about." Said Matt

"Yeah, but not the same Kari." Said T.K.

Just then they see someone go into the girls bathroom.

"You don't think?" Said T.K.

"Think what?" Asked Sora as she walked over to them.

"Think that it was Kari who walked into the girls bathroom." Said T.K.

"I'll go see." Said Sora walking into the girl's bathroom.

When Sora walked in Kari was leaning over the sink.

" Kari, are you ok?" Asked Sora

"Yeah, I'm ok." Said Kari

"No your not." Said Sora

"Yes, I am, I can take care of myself." Said Kari looking in the mirror.

"I'm going to go get Matt, Tai and T.K." Said Sora heading for the door.

"NO, Sora you can't." Said Kari finishing her makeup.

"Yes, I can, and I will." Said Sora

"No." Said Kari

Sora walked out and over to Matt, Tai and T.K.

"Well was it her?" Asked Tai

"Yeah, it was." Said Sora

"How is she?" Asked T.K.

"Not good." Said Sora

"What do you mean not very good?" Asked Matt

"She was bloody." Said Sora

"WHAT!!" Said Tai and T.K. at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Asked Matt

**With Kari**

"Andrew!!" Said Kari walking over to him.

"Hey there's my girl." Said Andrew

"Yeah." Said Kari

* * *

**want to know more keep reading and find out. i'm going to take two college classes in writing. so my writing should get better. plus i've started school. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**With T.K., Matt, Tai And Sora**

"What do we do?" Asked T.K.

"I'm going to talk to her and make her tell me what is going on." Said Tai

"No, Tai she won't tell you." Said Sora

"How do you know?" Asked Tai

"Because she wouldn't even tell me." Said Sora

"So, I'm her brother. She'll tell me." Said Tai

"Enough you too." Said Matt

"This is not going to get us anywhere." Said T.K.

"That's why I think T.K. should talk to her." Said Matt

"WHAT!!!! I tried remember." Said T.K.

"Try again." Said Matt

"She might listen to you." Said Sora

"We hardly talk anymore." Said T.K.

"T.K. I want my little sister back." Said Tai mad.

"AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WANT MY KARI BACK?" Yelled T.K. mad at Tai but not knowing what he said until it was to late.

"What did you say?" Asked Tai speechless while Sora had her mouth open and Matt was smiling.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Said T.K.

"Yes, you did." Said Matt

"No, I didn't." Said T.K.

"Yes, you did T.K." Said Sora

"No, I didn't." Said T.K. getting mad.

"Yes you did, you said "My Kari." Said Tai

"T.K. do you like Kari?" Asked Matt

"No, I like Christy." Said T.K.

"That's good." Said Christy walking up to them.

"Hi Christy." Said T.K.

"What are we talking about?" Asked Christy

"Kari." Said Tai

"Oh, that slut." Said Christy

"CHRISTY THAT IS ENOUGH. I am sick and tired of hearing this." Said T.K. angrily

"It's the truth and you know it." Said Christy

"NO IT'S NOT. She's not a Slut, a Bitch, or a Tramp." Said T.K.

"T.K. not now." Said Christy looking at Sora, Matt, Tai, Ken, and Yolei.

"Yes, Christy now. Why do you hate Kari so much?" Asked T.K.

"Because." Said Christy not wanting to talk about this.

"Because, why." Asked T.K.

"Why do you care now?" Asked Christy trying to change the subject.

"I've always cared." Said T.K.

"See." Said Christy

"See what?" Asked T.K.

"She likes you." Said Christy

"Christy that's stupid." Said T.K.

"Um…T.K." Said Sora

"Not now Sora." Said T.K.

"Christy I don't get you anymore." Said T.K.

"T.K. it's true that little bitch likes you." Said Christy

"You're jealous." Said T.K.

"No, I'm not." Said Christy

"Yes, you are. You're always jealous." Said T.K.

"No, I'm not." Said Christy

"Yes, you are and I'm sick and tired of it." Said T.K.

"T.K. your not saying what I think you are saying." Said Christy

"Yes, I am. It's over." Said T.K.

"T.K. NO." Said Christy

"Christy's it's over." Said T.K.

"Fine." Said Christy starting to cry as she walked away.

"WOW." Said Yolei

"Hey, Yolei Hey, Ken when did you get here." Asked T.K.

"When you were fighting with your ex-girlfriend." Said Ken

"Oh." Said T.K.

"T.K. I can't believe you did that." Said Tai.

"Why can't you?" Asked T.K.

"Because I just can't." Said Tai

"I mean you heard her yourself." Said T.K.

"T.K. are you feeling better?" Asked Yolei

"Yolei, I was never sick." Said T.K.

"But then why did you tell Miss Applebee you were?" Asked Yolei

"So I could find Kari." said T.K.

"Oh." Said Yolei

"Did you find her?" Asked Ken

"Yeah, he did." Said Tai sadly.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ken

"She was with Andrew, smoking pot." Said Matt

"WHAT!!!!" Said Ken and Yolei

"That's what we said." Said Tai

"OUR Kari?" Said Yolei

"Yeah." Said T.K.

"The same Kari, that fought beside us with those evil digimon?' Asked Ken

"Yeah." Said Sora

**Back with Kari and Andrew**

"Andrew, stop." Said Kari as he was pushing her up against the wall.

"NO." Said Andrew as he continued to kiss her neck.

**Back With T.K. And Them**

"Izzy we need a background check on someone." Said Tai

"On who?" Asked Izzy

"A guy named Andrew Adam." Said T.K.

"Why?" Asked Izzy

"Because we think something is up with him." Said Sora

"Who is he?" Asked Izzy

"Kari's boyfriend." Said Matt

"Say no more." Said Izzy as he got to work.

"Do you think something is up?" Asked Davis

"Yeah, I do." Said Izzy typing at his computer.

"I'll stay and help Izzy." Said Ken

"Thanks Ken." Said Izzy

"T.K. why don't you keep a eye on Kari while Davis and Sora keep a eye on Andrew." Said Matt

"How come P.K. gets to keep a eye on Kari?" Asked Davis

"Because I think everyone here will agree with me when I say T.K. needs to do this." Said Tai

"He has what's her name." Said Davis

"Not anymore." Said T.K.

"Great." Said Davis not to happy about it.

"Hey Matt where is Emily?" Asked Cody

"Work." Said Matt

**Back With Kari and Anderw**

"Andrew please stop." Begged Kari

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Yelled Andrew as he tore her shirt some.

* * *

**What is** **Andrew up to? Why does Davis not want T.K. to keep a eye on Kari? Why is he not happy that T.K. broke up with Christy? Does Izzy think something is up to? What does Andrew have planned? keep reading and find out. R&R**


	5. Vote

i know i shouldn't do this but i need to know. vote and tell my what you think.

* * *

Should T.K. and Christy get back together?

A.) Yes

B.) No

C.) Maybe


	6. STOP IT!

**Christy's POV**

_I can't believe him. This is all that bitch's fault that he broke up with me. I mean I really liked him, but he never liked me, he liked that bitch._

**Normal POV**

Christy was walking along the sidewalk when she walked past an alley, and she hears two people talking, and out of curiosity she walks closer.

**In The Alley**

"Andrew please don't." Begged Kari with tears in her eyes.

"I said to shut up." Said Andrew as he slapped her.

Christy sees this and smiles at it.

"I'll help you." Said Christy walking up to them.

"Thank you Christy." Said Kari

"Not you bitch." Said Christy grabbing both of Kari's wrists above her head.

**With T.K.**

"I have to get to her before it's too late" thought T.K.

**Flashback**

"_Hey your Kari's friend right?" Asked Jack running up to T.K._

"_Yeah, and you are one of Andrew's friends." Said T.K._

"_Yeah, look Kari needs your help man." Said Jack._

"_What happened?" Asked T.K. worried. _

_"It hasn't happened yet, but Andrew's going to rape her." Said Jack_

"_WHERE are they?" Asked T.K._

"_In an alley not far from here." Said Jack_

"_Thanks, said T.K. as he was running._

_End of Flashback_

"I've got to get to her." thought T.K.

**Back In the Alley**

"Please, don't do this." Said Kari crying.

"Why shouldn't I." Said Andrew tearing more of her shirt so the front of her chest was showing

"Stop it." cried Kari, as Andrew was kissing her chest.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled T.K. running up to them.

"T.K.!" Screamed Kari struggling to get free.

"Hold on Kari." Said T.K. as he punched Andrew.

"You'll pay for that." Said Andrew

"Yes you will." Said Christy

"Christy what are you doing here?" Asked Andrew

"Helping Andrew." Said Christy still holding Kari's wrists.

"Let her go." Said T.K. hit him in the stomach.

"Kari isn't going any where with anyone." Said Andrew, as he goes back to Kari.

"Andrew, why are you doing this?" Asked Kari as he started kissing her again.

"To teach you a lesson." Said Andrew kissing her chest.

"No, she doesn't." Said T.K. as he pushes Andrew away from Kari then he kicks Andrew.

"T.K. stop it." Said Christy as she lets go of Kari not thinking.

"Kari, come on let's get out of here." Yells T.K. grabbing her hand.

"Thank you T.K." Said Kari, holding her shirt together.

"Are you okay Kari?" Asked T.K. as they ran to his house.

"I guess." Said Kari very low.

**When They Got To T.K.'s House**

"Is your mom home?" Asked Kari walking in the house.

"No, she's still at work." Said T.K.

"Good." Said Kari

"Here I'll get you one of my shirts to put on." Said T.K. going into his room.

"Thanks." Said Kari

"Here." Said T.K. handing her one of his shirts.

"Thank you." Said Kari taking the shirt and going into the bathroom.

When Kari came out of the bathroom T.K. was sitting on the couch.

"T.K." Said Kari standing behind him.

"Kari we need to talk." Said T.K. standing up.

"I know, but first I want to thank you for what you did, even though you didn't have too." Said Kari

"Of course I had to you're my best friend and I didn't just have to I wanted to." Said T.K.

"It doesn't matter, but why did you stop him?" Asked Kari

"Because you don't deserve what he was going to do to you." Said T.K.

**With Izzy And Ken**

"Oh my god, you are not going to believe this." Said Izzy

"What?" Asked Ken

"Guess who has a sister?" Said Izzy

**Back With T.K. And Kari**

"Kari why?" Asked T.K. sitting by her on the couch.

"Why what?" Asked Kari

Just then T.K.'s cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." T.K. Said

"Hey lil bro any luck on finding Kari?"

"Yeah, she's right here with me."

"Good."

"Look Matt, you and Tai need to get to my house."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'll tell you guys when you get here."

"Ok, by bro."

"Bye said T.K.

"What was that all about?" Asked Kari

"I was looking for you to tell you something." Said T.K.

"What did you want to tell me?" Asked Kari

"That I broke up with Christy." Said T.K.

**With Matt And Tai**

"He did find her?" Asked Matt

"Good." Said Tai

"Come on T.K. has something to tell us." Said Matt walking beside Tai.

**With Davis And Sora**

"I can't believe this." Said Davis walking with Sora.

"Davis would you stop it." Said Sora getting tired of hearing this.

"Stop what?" Asked Davis

"Your mad T.K. is watching Kari and not you." Said Sora

"So." Said Davis

"You have to let it go." Said Sora

* * *

**who has a sister? what does T.K. want to tell Tai and Matt? will Kari open up? keep reading to find out. R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Back at T.K.'s House**

"Ok T.K. we are here." Said Matt walking through the door.

"What's this all about?" Said Tai

T.K. came up to them.

"Let's not go in there yet." Said T.K.

"Why?" Asked Tai

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Matt

"Did something happen to Kari? Is she hurt?" Asked Tai

But before T.K. could start to answer Tai the doorbell rang.

"Hi Ken, Hey Izzy." Said T.K.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Matt

"You will never guess what we found out!" Said Ken

"Let's all sit down." Said Izzy

"Hi everyone." Said Kari, putting on a happy act.

"Kari why are you wearing T.K.'s clothes?" Asked Tai

"Well… I… Just shut up Tai I don't have to tell you everything." Said Kari

"Tai just stop it." Said T.K. just as Tai was going to say something.

"Don't tell me what to do T.K." Said Tai

"Calm down Tai." Said Matt

"Ken and me found out something's out about Andrew." Said Izzy

"You guys wanted to find out more about Andrew? Why didn't you just ask me?" Yelled Kari

"BECAUSE WE KNEW YOU WOULDN'T TELL US ANYTHING!" Shouted Tai

"I am out of here." Said Kari going to get her shirt from the bathroom.

"Way to go Tai." Said Matt

"Kari don't go." Said T.K. walking up to her.

"I think I should, I'm not wanted here." Said Kari opening the door.

"Yes you are." Said T.K.

"No I'm not, besides I should be going." Said Kari

"Go where?" Asked T.K.

"Somewhere." Said Kari

"To see Andrew?" Asked T.K. hoping he was wrong.

"Yes." Said Kari

"AFTHR WHAT HE TRIED TO DO YOUR GOING BACK TO HIM?" Said T.K.

"Yes." Said Kari

"But why?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know." Said Kari

"I don't understand Kari. Why? Why would you go back to him? After what he tried to do to you today. I want to understand, I want to understand you, I want you to talk to me, tell me what's going on." Said T.K.

"No. I'm going back because he is my boyfriend." Said Kari

"Kari you shouldn't go back to him." Said T.K.

"I don't care what you think T.K." Said Kari

"The Kari I knew did." Said T.K.

"She's gone." Said Kari

"Why do you say that?" Asked T.K.

"Come on T.K., do you really think the Kari you knew would be doing the shit I do?" Asked Kari

"Kari what have you done?" Asked Tai coming up behind T.K.

Just then Kari's cell phone started to play. "Because of You"

"Who's that Kari?" Asked Matt who was beside Tai.

"Was that who I think it was?" Asked T.K.

Kari looks at her message from Andrew. "Get here NOW or else."

"I have to go." Said Kari

"Kari don't tell me that was him." Said Tai

"Fine I wont." Said Kari as she opened the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Said T.K. as he pushes the door shut.

"Yes, I am." Said Kari

"Kari if I hadn't come when I did, he would have raped you." Said T.K.

"HE WHAT? Yelled Tai and Matt angrily.

"Your point? Asked Kari

"That is it you are not going to see him." Said Tai

"Kari has something like this happened before?" asked T.K.

"Why should you care? Said Kari with that she left.

"T.K. is that what you were going to tell us?" Asked Matt

"Yeah." Said T.K.

"Come on let's go after her." Said Tai

With Davis and Sora 

"What is he up to?" Said Davis

"It looks like he's texting someone." Said Sora

"But who?" Asked Davis

**With Kari**

_I hate Tai, Matt and T.K., they can't tell me what to do, they are no way my boss, but then why am I letting Andrew tell me what to do? If they only knew what I've done. _

**Normal POV**

"Why did you leave with him? Asked Andrew

"What did you think I was going to do, he grabbed my hand, what could I do?" Asked Kari

"Told him to leave you alone." Said Andrew pissed off.

"No! He is my friend." Said Kari

"I bet you didn't just sleep with him." said Andrew slamming her against the wall.

"I didn't, but please Andrew be careful." Said Kari

**Sora and Davis**

"We need to call the others." Said Sora

"Shouldn't P.K. be watching her?" Asked Davis

**With Andrew and Kari**

"Shut up." Said Andrew

"Andrew please you know you can't be to rough with me." Said Kari

"Will you shut up about it!" Yelled Andrew as he slapped her.

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS YOU DID!" Shouted Kari

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME YOU SLUT!" Yelled Andrew as he hit her.

"Stop it please Andrew." Said Kari crying.

"You deserve this slut." Said Andrew

"No she doesn't." Said Tai

"Let go of her." Said Matt

"No." Said Andrew

"Yes you will." Said T.K.

"Who's going to make me?" Asked Andrew

"We are." Said Tai, Matt, T.K., Sora, Davis, Izzy and Ken

"I'm so scared, not." Said Andrew

* * *

**Izzy is one of the original digidestined. what are kari and andrew talking about? why can't andrew be to rough with her? keep reading. i like not update for while because my wheelchair is not working right. happy holidays everyone.**


	8. WHAT!

"You should be." Said Davis

"Let my sister go." Said Tai

"No, you see your sister is my girlfriend." Said Andrew

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Kari

"Shut up." Said Andrew

"Sora and Davis called us." Said T.K.

"Just leave." Said Kari

"NO, you won't" Said Sora

"You heard her, she'll be fine." Said Andrew

"No, she won't." said T.K.

"Don't you get it? The more you do this the more I hurt her." Said Andrew

"He's right." Said T.K.

"And the answer to your question, Kari why don't you tell your friends and brother what we have created." Said Andrew as a tear rolls down Kari's face.

"You BASTARD!" Yelled T.K.

"Who me, I don't think so." Said Andrew

"I'll kill you for what you have done to my baby sister." Said Tai as he kicked him.

"Nice try." Said Andrew not letting Kari go.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Davis

"Nothing." Said Andrew

"Didn't your mother ever teach you never to hit a girl?" Asked Izzy

"Izzy." Said Kari just as Andrew punched her.

"Kari!" yelled Tai, Matt and T.K.

"I'm fine." Said Kari

"Andrew this has gone far enough. let her go." Said Tai

"I don't think so." Said Andrew

"I'm with my brother." Said Kari

"You shouldn't have said that." Said Andrew

"Why? There is nothing you can do to me that you haven't done already." Said Kari

"You know better than to talk back to me." Said Andrew

Before he hit her T.K. gripped his hand

"You will not hit her." Said T.K. with fire in his eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do with my girlfriend." Said Andrew

T.K punched Andrew and made him double over.

"T.K.!" Said Matt in shock.

Tai pulled Kari away from Andrew.

"What? It's not like you guys weren't thinking the same thing." Said T.K.

"Can we just get out of here while we can." Said Ken

"Yes, you guys should go." Said Kari

"Not with out you." Said Tai

"Kari if you stay I stay." Said T.K.  
"Kari don't even think about it." Said Andrew

"Let's go." Said Ken

"You can't tell her what to do." Said Davis

"Yes I can.' Said Andrew just as T.K. hit him.

"Come on lets go." Said Tai taking Kari's hand and pulling her away.

"Tai don't.' Said Kari trying to pull away.

"No, not until we get home.' Said Tai

"Let go.' Said Kari as she pulled away and ran away.

"Way to go Tai." Said Matt

"You need to clam down, both of you." Said Sora looking at Tai and t.k.

"I can't help it, just the thought of him doing that to my sister, makes me so mad." Said Tai

"DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Yelled Tai

"YOU'VE FORGOT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER!" Yelled T.K.

"Whoa T.K. calm down, you both need to calm down." Said Sora

"Bro if you feel like this then why did you go out with Christy?" Asked Matt

"Because I like liked her." Said T.K. walking.

"I can't believe this." Said Davis

"You know what would make me feel better?" Asked Tai

"That this was all a nightmare?" Asked Ken

"NO." Said Tai

"That it never happened?" Said Matt

"No, that it was T.K.'s baby." Said Tai

"What are you nuts?" Asked T.K.

"No, I 'm not, but I trust you." Said Tai

"Tai are you feeling ok?" Asked Matt

"I'm feeling fine." Said Tai as he walked in his house.

"Then you wouldn't want to have my little brother be a father." Said Matt

"Face it Tai, you wouldn't like it even if T.K. was the father." Said Izzy

"Where is T.K. anyway?" Asked Ken

**In Kari's Bedroom**

Kari sat on her bed crying.

"Kari." Said T.K at her door.

"Go away T.K." Said Kari not wanting to look up.

"No." Said T.K. coming in.

"T.K. please go away." Said Kari Still crying.

"No Kari I'mnot going anywhere." Said T.K. sitting down by her.

"T. K. I just wanted to be alone." Said Kari

"Kari are you sure?" Asked T.K.

"Yes T.K. I am sure." Said Kari still crying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know." Said Kari

"Talk to me." Said T.K.

"How is Christy?" Asked Kari

"I don't know and I don't care." Said T.K

"She's your girlfriend you should care." Said Kari

"Not anymore she's not." Said T.K

"Why?" Asked Kari

"Because I am sick of her crap." Said T.K.

"You know Andrew is Christy's older brother." Said Kari

"Yeah, Izzy and Ken told us that." Said T.K.

"Why?" Asked Kari looking at him.

"Why what?" Asked T.K.

"Why do you care so much?" Asked Kari

"We are best friends." Said T.K.

"Oh." Said Kari disappointed.

"He's jealous." Said Kari

"What?" Asked T.K.

"He's jealous of you that's why he did it." Said Kari

"That's why he did this to you?" Asked T.K.

"Yeah, he thinks I have something for you other than being friends." Said Kari

"Same with Christy." Said T.K.

"What am I going to do T.K?" Asked Kari looking into his eyes.

"I don't know." Said T.K. looking down and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

**Do you guys love me or hate me for the ending of this chapter? T.K. KISSED KARI YAY! you guys might hate me for kari. sorry R&R.**


	9. You do?

"T.K" Kari said as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry Kari." Said T.K. getting up.

"Wait, T.K. don't go." Said Kari

"First, you want me to go, now you want me to stay, which is it, stay or go? Said T.K.

"Stay, I want you to stay." Said Kari

"Kari, I just don't understand why?" Said T.K.

"Understand what?" Asked Kari

"Why you stayed with him even after what he did to you?" Asked T.K.

"I kept telling myselfthat I deserved it." Said Kari

"No you don't Kari, you deserve much more." Said T.K.

"No I don't I couldn't have what I wanted so I did something stupid." Said Kari

"Like what?" Asked T.K.

"Hooked up with a guy." Said Kari

"Kari?" Said T.K.

"What?" Asked Kari

"Did he tell you anything?" Asked T.K.

"That you wouldn't want me, because I am used." Said Kari

"He's wrong, he's filling your head with lies Kari." Said T.K.

"How do you know that you could just be telling me that so I won't see him." Said Kari

"I'm not, Kari do you really think I would be saving this if it wasn't true." Asked T.K.

"We'll no." Said Kari

"Ok then. Said T.K.

"But I'm pregnant." Said Kari

"So." Said T.K.

"So who would want a girl that got knocked up by her boyfriend?" Asked Kari

"I would." Said T.K. surprising Kari.

"You?" Asked Kari looking at him.

"Yeah, I really like you Kari." Said T.K.

"Good cause I really like you." Said Kari

"You like me?" Asked T.K.

"Yeah." Said Kari

"What about Andrew?" Asked T.K.

"I'm going to break up with him." Said Kari

"That won't work Kari." Said Tai walking in the room.

"How long have you been there?" Asked Kari

"From where T.K. asked about Andrew." Said Tai

"Good." Said Kari

"Why won't that work Tai?" Asked T.K.

"Because he'll come after you." Said Tai

"Then what do I do?" Asked Kai

"Go to the Police." Said Matt

"What? NO!" Said Kari

"It maybe the only way." Said Tai

"But I can't I don't want mom and dad to find out especially that I am pregnant." Said Kari

"What are you going to do?" Asked Matt

"Get an abortion." Said Kari

"Kari its part of you." Said T.K.

"I know but it is also part of Andrew." said Kari

"Kari are you sure?" Asked Matt

"I'm behind you whatever you do Kari." Said Tai

"Yes, I'm sure I can't stand the way this baby was created, and this way no one will know I was pregnant." Said Kari

"How can you kill something that is a part of you?" Asked T.K.

"I can't, but I keep thinking about that it's a part of Andrew too." Said Kari feeling like she could cry.

"You're right Kari, do you want someone to go with you? Asked Matt

"Yeah I want you three to come with me." Said Kari

"Okay, Kari." Said Tai

"You sure you don't want Yolei and Sora to with you? Asked Matt

"Look if she wanted them to go, she would have asked them." Said T.K.

"Ok, calm down little brother." Said Matt

"Well She doesn't want them to go with her." Said T.K.

"I know I was just making sure." Said Matt

"Don't fight." Said Kari

"We aren't fighting." Said Matt

"Yeah we are." Said T.K.

"It's true Matt." Said Tai

"Tai don't tell mom and dad." Begged Kari

"I won't, but you will have to sometime." Said Tai

"I know but I just can't right now." Said Kari

"Kari why were you smoking?" Asked Matt

"I wasn't." Said Kari

"T.K. said you were." Said Tai

"He's lying." Said Kari

"I saw you." Said T.K.

"You see a lot of things." Said Kari

"Yeah but never this until today." Said T.K.

"Who's lying Kari?" Asked Tai

"You or T.K.?" Asked Matt

"T.K. duh." Said Kari

"Kari I know what I saw." Said T.K.

"So?" Asked Kari

"So? You were smoking pot." Said T.K.

"I was not." Said Kari lying.

"Stop lying." Said T.K.

"Who do you guts believe?" Asked Kari

"T.K." Said Matt

"T.K." Said Tai

"What?" Asked Kari in shock.

"We believe T.K. not you." Said Matt

"Why?" Asked Kari

"Because you haven't been to truthful." Said Tai

"Kari when are you going to do it?" Asked T.k.

"When I can." Said Kari

**With Andrew and Christy**

"Do they know?" Asked Christy walking.

"Yeah." Said Andrew

"Good, now all we have to do is get the second part of the plan ready." Said Christy

"You know his not going to come back to you right?" Asked Andrew

"What if that slut tells them what you did?" Asked Christy stopping.

"Good point." Said Andrew

"See just because your older doesn't always mean something." Said Christy

"I said You made a point nothing else." Said Andrew

* * *

What do Andrew and Christy have plan? R&R 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kari's POV**

_Can I do this? Can I really kill this baby? I mean it is a part of me._

**Normal POV**

"How is she doing?" Asked Sora.

"Not so good." Said Tai.

"Man I wish we could do something." Said Ken.

"Where is T.K.?" Asked Sora.

"With Kari." Said Matt sitting down.

"Oh Matt Emily called." Said Mimi.

"What did she say?" Asked Matt.

"She just asked what was going on." Said Mimi.

"What did you tell her?" Asked Tai.

"That Matt would tell her and then she said she would be over in 15." Said Mimi.

"Ok." Said Matt sitting down.

**With Kari and T.K**

"Kari are you ok?" Asked T.K.

"Let's see I was raped by my boyfriend, almost raped a second time, I got the shit beated out of me almost everyday, I'm pregnant, I'm going to get a abortion so what do you think T.K?" Asked Kari putting her head in her hands.

"Not good, but Kari you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Said T.K.

"I know T.K I just think it would be best for everyone." Said Kari.

"But can you take what you will feel like after words?" Asked T.K.

"I don't know." Said Kari.

"You might regret doing this." Said T.K.

"Why do you want me to keep this baby so bad T.K? Huh why? Tell me T.K why?" Cried Kari as her voice got louder and louder with each word.

"Kari are you ok?" Asked Tai running in the room.

"Yeah I'm ok." Said Kari.

"T.K what did you say to her?" Asked Tai.

"Nothing." Said T.K.

"Yeah right." Said Sora looking at him.

"It's true." Said T.K.

"Then why would Kari yell at you?" Asked Joe.

"I don't know." Said T.K.

"That's bull and you know it T.K." Said Kari from Tai's arms.

"What did he say?" Asked Matt seeing as how they weren't going to get any answers from T.K.

"He keeps trying to get me to keep the baby." Cried Kari crying in her brother's arms.

"You're not keeping the baby?" Asked Mimi everyone was shocked.

"No she's going to have a abortion." Said T.K.

"Kari are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Yolei.

"Yes I do." Said Kari.

"Why?" Asked Ken.

"Because I can't take how this baby was made." Said Kari.

"Why don't you just think about it." Said Davis.

"Fine." Said Kari.

**Later that Night**

"Kari how was school?" Asked Yuuko Kamiya as she was setting the table.

"Fine." Said Kari helping her.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Asked Yuuko.

"She's fine now I had her helping me with my soccer and I guess we over did it." Said Tai trying to help his sister.

"Ok, just don't do it again." Said Yuuko not really sure if she believes it or not.

Kari went to sit by Tai.

"Thanks bro." Said Kari.

"Your welcome, are you all right?" Asked Tai looking at her.

"No I'm sick to my stomach just from the smell of dinner." Said Kari.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asked Tai worried.

"Yeah I will be." Said Kari.

"Hello family." Said Susuma Kamiya walking in the apartment.

"Hi Dad!" Both Tai and Kari yelled.

"Hi hunny." Said Yuuko walking over to him.

"Hi Yuuko, how was your day?" Asked Susuma.

"I think something is up with Kari and Tai." Said Yuuko walking back to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Susuma following her.

"Kari looks like she's really sick, but Tai says they were playing soccer to long." Said Yuuko.

"You don't believe them?" Said Susuma.

"No I don't, I think something is going on and they are not telling us." Said Yuuko

"Hunny if Tai is a part of it then he might be helping Kari with it so don't worry I'm sure it's nothing bad." Said Susuma holding both shoulders,

But unknown to them it's the worst thing that can happed to their kids.

**With T.K and Matt**

Matt and T.K walked in to the apartment that T.K and their mom lived in to hear laughing.

"Mom!" Said T.K following Matt..

"In here!" Yelled Natsako Takaishi from the living room.

"Hey mom." Said Matt walking in the living room surprised to see their dad there to.

"Hi Matt." Said Hiroaki Ishida sitting by their mom.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Asked T.K.

"Well we thought it would be nice if we all had dinner together." Said Hiroaki.

"And no fighting." Said Natsako.

"That's would be nice." Said Matt.

"Matt and I will be in my room he is helping me with math." Said T.K walking out of the room.

"Ok we'll call you guys when sapper is ready." Called Hiroaki as Matt left the room.

"So what do you think that is about?" Asked Natsako.

**With Matt and T.K**

"Ok what's up?" Asked Matt walking in the room.

"What makes you think something is up?" Asked T.K sitting down on his bed.

"Because you haven't said one word all the way here." Said Matt sitting in a chair.

"It's about Kari and the baby." Said T.K.

**With Hiroaki**

Hiroaki was on his way to the bathroom when he heard what T.K said.

* * *

**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me.**


	11. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	12. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	13. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
